What a Pirate Desire's
by GrayFawn
Summary: Another one shot pretty much. This is about how Prussia takes something back from England after he raided his ship a week ago and how that something turns out to be a certain colony involved with a revolution going on.


Gilbert grinned wildly as his men continued to borage the ship with their cannons, having caught the other completely off guard with help from his french allies. It was just about time that England got exactly what was coming to him, having had his own ravaged by the other just weeks prior. No one should mess with a prussian ship, especially when that prussian ship would repay you five times back over.

Gilbert supposed it was time to actually board the other ship, leading his men over to the railing and having them set up the board to cross. Of course he was the first one to board, moving immediately to where a couple of hands were trying to defend the mast from toppling over and having his men take them down.

While they were occupied, he decided that he should probably explore the ship for any special cargo he knew this particular boat would have. England was planning on shipping over the little american colony over to his little island to stay a couple weeks and what better way to pay him back then taking the colony over to his own ship?

It didn't take Gilbert long to find the boarding area, sneaking his way down and guessing that the teen was held down here for his safety. Especially when none of the hands probably didn't trust the colony when his nation was steadily heading into a revolutionary era.

Once he made it down into the cargo area, that was when he noticed the teen sitting down off by himself. Gilbert grinned at him as he approached the other, "There you are! I've been looking for you. It's time to get you off this shit hole ship."

The colony looked at him a little curiously as he moved to stand to his feet, "O-oh.. I'm guessing Arthur sent you here to get me off the boat before it goes down?"

Gilbert shook his head, "Well not exactly. Pretty much Washington told me that England was planning on taking you over to his island and all so that way the colonies would be weaker and all that.. So in a way he sent me, but in a way he didn't because I would have taken you off board either way due to the damages England caused me last week."

The colony tilted his head adorably, still looking a little confused. "I didn't hear about that at all.. Who are you anyways?"

Gilbert smirked faintly, giving him a playful wink and watching those cheeks heat up. "I'm Prussia, but you can call me Gilbert or Gil or even your master! I honestly don't see how you don't know who I am when I'm just too awesome not to know!"

The colony looked away, still looking visibly flustered and from where his cheeks were colored you could see the very light freckles spread across his cheeks. "W-washington calls me America, but I usually go by Alfred.."

Gilbert nodded slowly, "Well Alfred! Let's get you off this ship and make a very angry british man even angrier!" Alfred squeaked as he was picked up off the ground and lead away from the cargo area.

Alfred huffed a little quietly as he was carried, "You know I can actually walk myself, right?" He puffed out his cheeks adorably as Gilbert continued to ignore him and carry him off towards his ship.

Gilbert rolled his eyes somewhat, "I know, but this way is faster! Plus I still get to see that adorable blush!"

Alfred crossed his arms a little annoyedly as Gilbert carried him on board of the other ship and moved to teasingly just barely press a kiss on his neck from where he was in his arms just to get him a little flustered in return. However that had the opposite effect when Gilbert let out a low groan and giving his butt a return squeeze, which caused Alfred to let out another squeak of surprise.

Gilbert chuckled faintly, having him secure in his arms and leading him over to where his captain's quarters were at. He gently set the blonde down and ushered him inside, but not before pressing a small teasing kiss with those cheeks heating up adorably again. "You stay here and it won't take long to get all of us out of here, okay?"

Alfred nodded slowly, looking a little flustered again and holding one of his hands where Gilbert had kissed him. "O-okay.."

Gilbert then closed the door, leaving him to himself and making sure the door was well braced to where no one else would get in. Alfred moved to wait on the bed, listening as the cannons continued to resound all over the ship.

It didn't take long to signal Francis that he had the colony onboard and within minutes they backed off from the english ship within minutes. Which surprisingly left it damaged enough to where they wouldn't be followed. Seconds later they had fully set course for the American colonies, before making his way back to his quarters and moving to unbrace the door.

Of course Gilbert found Alfred almost dozing off on his bed, curled up onto his side. He perked up somewhat as Gilbert entered the room and locked the door behind him. "How did everything go on deck?"

Gilbert shrugged a little as he moved to sit on the bed up close where he was. "Everything went fine. Did they hurt you anywhere while they were keeping you in the cargo hold?" He moved a hand to stroke Alfred's cheek with a small look of concern.

Alfred blushed a little darkly, leaning into his hand somewhat. "Not really.. I'm sure they wanted to, but they were probably afraid of what Arthur would do to them if they found out."

Gilbert smiled faintly at him, leaning in to nuzzle his cheek. "Hey Alfred? Has any of the other nations ever tried to lay claim to you before? Because I feel a really strong connection between us that just can't be ignored. I know you probably took it as aimless flirting, but yeah.."

Alfred shivered faintly, his cheeks still colored a deep red as he answered. "W-Well Russia offered and all, but uhm.. Arthur stopped him and I wasn't into him that much anyways… I think I can actually feel that connection you're talking about at least.."

Gilbert leaned into him closer, nuzzling into his neck. "Would it be fine if I laid claim to you right now? If we really do have a connection, then I don't want anyone else laying claim to you."

Alfred let out a small moan as Gilbert began peppering kisses onto his neck, "W-well I wouldn't be against it, but.. a-ah! I'm probably not as experienced with stuff like that in general like you are."

Gilbert rolled his eyes, letting go from the place he had nipped. "I'll just lead you through it. Everything will be just fine if you trust me enough to do this with you and if you get uncomfortable at all with what I'm doing just let me know..."

Alfred blushed a little darkly as he tilted Gilbert's head towards him, "O-okay.. I'll trust you and let you lay claim to me. B-but I don't want this to be a one time thing, okay?"

Gilbert chuckled faintly as he leaned to steal a small kiss from his softer lips, "Of course it's not a one time thing. I won't be able to keep my hands off you after this." Alfred awkwardly leaned into the kiss as he almost pulled away, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and letting his eyes flutter shut for him to take proper control.

Gilbert moved his hands to gently squeeze his hips and listening to another adorable moan as he slowly moved to rock his hips into Alfred's growing arousal. Gilbert soon pulled away from the kiss, moving to instead gently nibble on his ear lobe and moving a hand to help palm his arousal to full length under his clothes. Alfred whimpered faintly, before moaning and leaning into his touches.

Gilbert moved to nibble and suck on his neck, making sure to stay there long enough to make dark marks on his smooth skin. Alfred let out another whimper as Gilbert removed his hands and stopped nibbling on his neck to instead focus on getting his clothes off.

It only took him a couple seconds to get those stuffy clothes that Arthur seemed to have forced him to wear, before Alfred moved to help get his clothes off in return. Since Gilbert's clothes were simpler than Alfred's it didn't take long for him to get them off either. He purred faintly as he moved to place his hat on Alfred's head and placing his coat around him to keep him warm. "Well don't you look sexy in my clothes~"

Alfred blushed a little darkly, adjusting the feathered hat on his head slightly. Gilbert leaned to reclaim his lips again, gently nipping and sucking on his bottom lip, before Alfred opened up his mouth for him as he moaned. Gilbert purred as he moved his tongue in and gently began massaging his tongue against his as he leaned to find something to use as a lube for them.

Gilbert pulled away with a small huff as he pulled away from the kiss, "Damn. I don't have anything for us to use besides saliva. I hope that's okay?"

Alfred nodded slowly with a dark flush, moving the jacket to where it wouldn't get dirty. "Y-yeah whatever you think's best to use as a substitute.."

Gilbert blushed a little darkly as Alfred moved to take his fingers into his mouth and gently sucking on them, making sure they were coated well enough. Once Gilbert was sure they were well coated, he leaned lower down to press a teasing kiss of Alfred's member to distract him as he began pushing in the first finger.

Alfred let out a soft whimper from the weird feeling of the finger, before melting into a moan as Gilbert continued to stimulate his cock a little more. He managed to get the first one in, before gently stretching the muscles out and feeling Alfred relax more into his hold. Gilbert let out a small purr as he gave the tip a couple small kisses as he got used to the first finger.

Gilbert pressed the finger in deeper, getting Alfred to let out a loud moan and quickly covering his face with his hands in embarrassment. Gilbert huffed quietly, reaching up and removing them to press small kisses on his face distractingly as he got the second finger in. He could only get it in half way, before having to move his hand down and pump his member slightly to distract him a little more. Finally he got it in, before beginning to scissor the muscles gently and a little slowly to get him more used to the feeling.

Alfred let out another loud moan as Gilbert pressed the fingers in a little more deeply and letting out a small whine as he moved to get the third finger inside. Gilbert chuckled faintly, "What~?"

Alfred blushed a little darkly as he pulled Gilbert closer to his face with a small huff, "Enough teasing that's what.." He got a little more flustered as he looked away and continued, "I-I wanna feel you.. uhm.. inside of me already.."

Gilbert's face heated up, before obliging to his commands and retracting the fingers. He then moved to slick his own member up, before pressing himself a little closer and lining himself up at his entrance. At first he only managed to get in halfway, before pressing more kisses on his skin distractingly and getting the rest of the way in.

Alfred wrapped those long legs around his waist as well as his arms around his neck as he leaned into him. Gilbert leaned to give his lips a small kiss, "G-god you're so warm inside."

Alfred's face heated up in return, nuzzling his nose with a small purr, "W-well I like how you fill me up.." Gilbert groaned into his skin, feeling his member throb inside of Alfred and seeing Alfred give him permission to move. Slowly, Gilbert began to rock his hips and getting the blonde to let out small moans as he continued to move.

Once Gilbert was sure that Alfred was used to the pace, he moved to grip down on his hips and snapping his hips into him quickly. Gilbert continued to squeeze his hips as Alfred let out louder moans and clinging onto him slightly as he moved.

Gilbert rolled his hips slightly and spread Alfred's legs a little more, searching for that certain spot again. As he thrusted back into him, Alfred's eyes widened with pleasure and felt his fingernails dig into his skin somewhat while Alfred let out another loud moan. Sensing that this was the spot, he kept rutting into it and feeling Alfred's nails grip into his skin a little more.

Gilbert then snuck a hand in between them, feeling himself getting closer to the edge to gently begin pumping his member with his thrusts to get Alfred to cum first. It didn't take too many thrusts later when Alfred finally came in between them and making sure none of it got on the coat he was still wearing. Gilbert felt Alfred's walls squeeze himself as Alfred came, getting him to cum seconds later.

Gilbert finally pressed a small kiss against Alfred's lips, pulling out and relaxing into him. "I've got a feeling this relationship will last a long time, Alfred."

Alfred's cheeks heated up adorably, nuzzling his nose in return with a small giggle. "Of course it will, silly~"


End file.
